paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Deagle
The Deagle pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Deagle has the fourth highest damage per shot (without modifications or skill boosts) of all secondary weapons, after the Peacemaker .45, Matever .357, and Bronco .44, tied with the Baby Deagle and White Streak. It has decent accuracy but suffers from a low magazine capacity, although weapon mods can compensate this, making it more accurate and deadly. The Deagle takes approximately 1.8 seconds for a tactical reload, and 3.1 seconds for an empty chamber reload. This is somewhat slower than other pistols, with the revolvers and Broomstick being exceptions. Compared to the other high-powered pistols in the game (Bronco .44, Peacemaker .45, Matever .357) the Deagle loses out on raw damage and has 4 rounds less in the overall ammo pool. However, it makes up for it by having the largest magazine size over all of them with 10 rounds basic and unlike the other revolvers; can be expanded with an additional 6 rounds, all the while having relatively manageable recoil and low visual recoil aswell. Due to this, the Deagle is particularly more versatile than the other three. The high damage and magazine capacity, coupled with the low recoil allows it to be a particularly effective weapon to snipe with at a distance or use in close combat against multiple enemies. Summary Pros: * Very high damage * Decent base accuracy and concealment * Can still deal a good amount of damage if a stealth scenario goes wrong, especially if the Gunslinger skill in the fugitive tree has been aced. Cons: * Limited magazine capacity * Second lowest total ammo of all pistols * Lower ammo pickup compared to other high-powered pistols (barring 5/7 AP) * Needs accuracy boosting mods for long-range effectiveness * Extremely high recoil * Low base rate of fire * Full reload is much slower than tactical reload Tips * The Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor and the Marksman Sight do not negatively affect Concealment, which results in the highest damage ( )/concealment ( ) ratio for a silenced secondary. *The Deagle's highest possible damage per shot ( , or with the aced One Handed Talent skill), is attained by having the Ghost tree's Specialized Killing skill aced ( damage for suppressed weapons) and modifying the Deagle with Asepsis Suppressor and Long Barrel. However, this makes the Deagle's already low stability even worse, reducing it to . * The Monolith Suppressor is a viable mod option for stealth, it offers the lowest damage reduction after the Asepsis Suppressor, does not affect Accuracy, and even boosts the Deagle's stability. * Adding the Long Barrel, OVERKILL Compensator, or Flash Hider will give the Deagle the ability to kill a Maximum Force Responder with two headshots. **The Long Barrel and Flash Hider combo is more beneficial than just using the OVERKILL Compensator, with the Long Barrel removing the Flash Hider's penalty to accuracy and doubling its damage boost. * The Long Barrel mod prevents the Deagle from using the La Femme Compensator, OVERKILL Compensator, IPSC Compensator and Facepunch Compensator barrel extensions, but still allows suppressors and the Flash Hider. * The Deagle can easily attain extremely high Threat values thanks to the La Femme Compensator, even without skills or Enforcer tier bonuses. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Deagle-Assault-Wave.png| +4 Stability Deagle-Flaming-Deagle.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Deagle-Reptilian-Fang.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income Deagle-Combat-Medic.png| +4 Accuracy Deagle-Agent-Z.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Deagle boom.png| +4 Stability +1% team-wide XP and money income Deagle-Fluorescent.png| +8 Stability |-|Epic= Deagle-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= legendary_deagle_midas.png| +8 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= *The (Flaming Deagle) is similar in design and applicable weaponry to the Blaze skin in . *The (Combat Medic >> Deagle Pistol [✓]) is based on the pre-Update #100 Mastermind skill tree, which focused on healing and pistols. The Military Red Dot Sight and its Lootbag DLC equivalent have an image of Dallas' mask inside the lens cap, who represents the Mastermind tree. **The default grip also used to have an image of Dallas' mask, but this is not present on the skin in-game. **The Budget Suppressor's texture is of a medicine bottle from a fictitious company named "OVERCURE". *The , according to an FBI File e-mail, was a reward given to a famous gamer named Adam Goodwin from a rodeo front for a gang, who went on to be an infamous criminal part of said gang, most notorious for shooting guns out of policemen's hands. Achievements Trivia *The Deagle is based on a pre-2009 , as evident by the old wedge-shaped safety switches and dovetail mounts on the barrel. The Deagle's magazine capacity is incorrectly inflated despite being modeled and proportioned after the 7-round .50 Action Express variant. **The Deagle is further incorrectly portrayed as being weaker than the Bronco .44, Peacemaker .45 and Matever .357, as the .50 AE rounds it fires are heavier, larger and has an overall higher ballistic velocity compared to the rest. ***Because of its caliber and lack of threading on the muzzle, suppressing a Desert Eagle or even coming close to attempting it would be impractical and unfeasible. **"Deagle" is a community-given nickname of the Night Hawk .50c, the Desert Eagle's incarnation in based on a portmanteau of its full title and the gun's asset file name. *The serial number of the weapon, located on the right side of the weapon above the grip just below the slide, appears to have been filed off, albeit crudely. This suggests that the weapon was illegally obtained as criminals normally remove the serial number off illegally-obtained weapons to prevent them from being traced back to their legitimate sources. * Shown in a video, the Deagle used to have the default pistol reload like the Crosskill's. This was used until a certain patch, which gave the Deagle it's own unique reload. See also *Akimbo Deagle Gallery 2013-10-31 00005.jpg|A preview of the Deagle. 2015-04-22 00006.jpg|The Deagle's new sprinting animation as of Update #65. Deagle Reload.jpg|Player reloading the Deagle. 20170506214327_1.jpg|Deagle in-game ru:Deagle Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)